


Word Travels Fast (Leverage)

by germanjj



Series: Word Travels Fast [2]
Category: Leverage, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the news of Sherlock's death travel around the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Travels Fast (Leverage)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even. This, apparently, is how I cope with being in love with a gazillian shows and having my heart ripped out by one.

He can’t do much. He hears her crying, low sobbing breaking through the door, and there’s nothing he can do to help her.

Except for standing guard by her door, giving her the time she needs.

“Leave her alone,” he says as soon as Hardison approaches, concern clouding his face.

“What happened?” he whispers. “Did someone die?”

“Damnit, Hardison,” Eliot curses under his breath.

Hardison stops in front of him, straightening his back. He knows he’s right. “Eliot, who died?”

“Sherlock Holmes. Sophie’s… friend.” Hardison’s eyes widen. “You heard from him?”

Hardison nods, swallows heavily and wipes over his face. “Yeah. He’s … was a legend. Oh my God.”

Silence stretches between them. Hardison still doesn’t leave, won’t let Eliot stand here and do his job, even if it’s useless, even if it can’t bring Sherlock back.

“You knew him too?”

“Know his friend,” Eliot admits, his voice already aching in his throat. “He doesn’t deserve this.”

Eliot remembers the war and John Watson. He remembers how the man’s hands were never shaking, even with the bloodiest body, even when the world kept exploding around them.

An ordinary man. The bravest man Eliot knows.

“He doesn’t deserve this,” Eliot says again.


End file.
